


Drogonborn 06

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	Drogonborn 06

他把姜承録放下来，看着青年脏污的一身，稍作犹豫，还是开始动手：“哥，我不是要耍流氓啊，想让你睡舒服点，睡一觉就好了。”  
等他扒下姜承録的裤子，瞪着男人胯下之物时，才意识到一个问题，糟了，好像给他喝多了……

伴随着一身呻吟，姜承録开始难耐地挣扎，汗水覆在男人结实的肉体上，男人痛苦地弓起身子，精壮结实的肌肉在灯光下熠熠生辉，喻文波看着看着，就有些口干舌燥，他伸出食指，小心地在姜承録磐石般的胸肌上擦了擦。  
少年微凉的手指仿佛火焰中的雨露，被触碰的一瞬间，姜承録从床上弹起来，把喻文波压在了身下，贪婪地磨蹭着少年裸露在外的皮肤。  
不够，不够，还不够。

眼看着姜承録的动作越来越粗暴，喻文波很快把仅剩的一点犹豫都扔下了床：“喝多了就要还给我……你算是占了大便宜了，睡老子？别人想都不敢想……”  
他的尾音消失在姜承録的口中。喻文波两片单薄的嘴唇口感极佳，被姜承録滋滋嘬着，然而龙的气息等同于火上浇油，姜承録很快不满于唇舌接触，双手在喻文波身上胡乱摸索，胯下硬挺的物什也嵌进了喻文波的腿间。  
喻文波使了力气，将男人翻到在床上，起身跨坐在他结实的大腿上，利落褪下衣服扔在边上。  
他的手掌握住了姜承録高高翘起的阴茎，轻轻撸动饱满的龟头，小口吐出的粘液很快流在了少年细长白皙的手指上，在指尖灵巧的动作中拉扯出透明的银丝。  
最煎熬的部位被如此侍弄，姜承録尝到了甜头，本能促使他挺胯，试图在柔软的掌心中获得更多快感，没过几下，那性器竟是又胀大几分，喻文波不由咂舌：“吃面包能吃那么大吗……”  
想到这根粗长的肉棒要往自己身体里塞，喻文波就有些头皮发麻，然而龙性淫，未经开拓过的后穴开始诚实地泌出淫水，为主人的初次性爱做着准备。  
喻文波的臀间很快一片湿腻，这诡异的感觉让喻文波忍不住探了一根手指进去。  
他初次品尝自己的身体，一阵短暂的异物感过后，手指被柔软炙烫的肠肉死命吮吸的感觉新奇不已。喻文波试着活动手指，弓起的骨节恰巧撞上了敏感点，他惊叫一声，只觉四肢百骸倏地窜过迅猛的舒爽感。  
喻文波咽了咽口水，很快又加了一根手指，开始亵玩自己的后穴：“啊、哈啊……呜……”  
小龙把自己玩得浪叫连连，原先握住姜承録阴茎的手，此刻早已停下动作，只随着主人颤抖的身体轻微滑动。

姜承録受了冷落，喻文波甜腻的呻吟像勾魂的梦魔，把男人本就迷蒙的神智搅得一塌糊涂。  
他低吼一声，再度将喻文波推倒在床上，动作之中少年的手指被迫抽了出来，失去抚慰的穴口像初开的花蕾，欲求不满地一合一张，索要着更加粗长的东西捅进来止痒。  
阴茎顶在弹嫩的大腿间，姜承録不断变换着角度，试图凭借本能闯进小龙的身体里。  
“你横什么横，自己进得去吗？”喻文波面色潮红，依旧忍不住耍嘴皮子，抬手拍了拍姜承録满是汗水的脸庞，“还不是要爷帮你……”  
他还没来得及去扶着那根东西插进自己屁股里，姜承録便证明了他不管在哪方面都是一名出色的战士，哪怕是在头脑不清醒的情况下，他依然成功寻找到等待已久的小洞，穴口卡住龟头，姜承録猛一沉腰，凶猛地贯穿进最深处。  
喻文波被这生猛的一记撞得快要昏死过去，他还没来得及适应，姜承録便疾风骤雨般抽插起来。他的肉棍太过粗硬，少年窄小的甬道难以招架，喻文波只觉那滚烫玩意儿快要将自己撑破，后庭都被扯到极致，吃力地含住肆虐的性器。  
而姜承録快被这一层层湿滑媚肉逼疯，它们仿佛要将他的魂魄悉数吸干，如果不是龙血中的浓厚精气在支撑，他早已在喻文波的身体丢盔卸甲，哪能像现在这样，将少年来来回回干得欲生欲死，眼泪一塌糊涂地湿了满脸。

小龙的身体天赋异禀，喻文波在被捅穿的痛苦中，逐渐感受到了性爱快感。  
姜承録的阴茎不仅粗长，顶端还带着些许的弧度，抽出过程中总能误打误撞戳在他的敏感点上，完全插入时又能将小穴填得满满当当。  
喻文波哆嗦着抬手按在小腹上，随着姜承録的肏干，肉棒的形状在绷紧的皮肤下消失又浮现，这种插法令喻文波既恐慌又着迷。肉穴被过度使用，然而其他地方无人问津，喻文波在姜承録的身下难耐地扭动，伸手掐弄起自己淡粉色的乳头，把它们玩得艳红挺立。  
姜承録眯起眼，不满地看着身下淫乱的小龙。似乎对刚才喻文波只顾自己爽将他抛在一边的事耿耿于怀，他扣住喻文波的腰，将他掀翻成趴下的姿势，肉刃在体内旋转了一百八十度，粗暴地碾过每一寸穴肉，喻文波惊叫一声，前方挺立的性器泄了个畅快，一股又一股的白液喷得到处都是。

后穴的酸胀与射精的舒爽感令喻文波爽到了极致，两人连接处的上方，龙尾不受控制地冒出来，长长地垂到了地上。  
龙尾结实，但却拥有柔软的根部，姜承録刚捏一下，喻文波一声呜咽，几乎跪也跪不住，他不知道原来自己的尾巴还有这种用途。  
开发者姜承録仿佛发现了有趣的新玩意儿，他像贪玩的小孩，反复揉捏喻文波尾椎骨处弹性极佳的龙尾根，每捏一下，喻文波湿热的肉洞就会随之收缩，向姜承録求饶。  
喻文波被姜承録的恶劣行径折磨得快要崩溃，堂堂小龙，此时在凌乱的床铺上，两条大腿不停哆嗦，只盼姜承録能快些射出来，留自己一条生路。  
姜承録不愿意放过他，一手抓住喻文波软嫩的臀肉，掐住龙尾的同时开始死命冲撞，绞紧的窄穴中淫水泛滥，稠腻濡热，被行凶者捣得溢出骚红的穴口。  
他射在了喻文波的身体里。

姜承録的眼神逐渐清明，视线开始聚焦，定在了身下被自己玩得痉挛的小龙身上。  
他慌忙把性器抽出来，后穴处啵地一声响，白浊的精液从肉缝里流出，喻文波无意识夹紧了屁股。  
“我……”姜承録彻底慌了神，拢住记忆的迷雾开始散去，两人拥抱、亲热、拼死纠缠的画面一幕幕浮现。  
姜承録怔愣地注视着喻文波坐起，少年白皙皮肤上的爱欲痕迹令姜承録的血液齐齐上涌，刻骨快感的余韵令他羞愧难堪，同时又忍不住罪恶地回味。他颤抖着道歉：“对不起——”  
“嘘。”喻文波用手指抵住他的嘴唇，少年汗湿的脸庞在姜承録的眼前放大，他吻上了姜承録。  
这是他们第一个真正意义上的吻，可不知为何，姜承録在那个吻里尝到了一丝苦味。  
他们没有停下来。

姜承録抱着这只活了一百多年的小龙，看这只美丽的生物，如同初生的稚子一般，窝在自己怀中，随着自己的抽插微微颠动。  
此时喻文波的声音像是远方夜空下的浪潮声，柔和沙哑。  
他是一面海，姜承録想，当他盘旋在暴雨中的舰队上嘶鸣之时，他是海在呼啸。  
喻文波的手搭在他精瘦结实的脊背上，掠过一道道新旧疤痕。这双手曾向自己递过来松软的蛋糕，那是童年自己咀嚼干硬似铁的黑面包时最渴望的东西，可惜现在不是了。  
喻文波的肩膀并不宽阔，但能扛起一个小男孩。纳沃利的大街里，小男孩试图去够无花果树上挂着的气球，喻文波抢在姜承録前面，把小男孩抱上自己肩膀，看向姜承録时，脸上挂着得意的笑。  
尽管他明明会飞，他们在高空中俯瞰艾欧尼亚秀美的全景。起飞前青铜龙蹲在空旷的草原上，爪子挠了挠土地，想继续以用爪子抓住姜承録，因为脖子是自己很怕痒的地方。不过他最后还是低下头，催促姜承録赶紧上来。  
姜承録垂首，望着细碎发尾后的白皙脖颈，他忍不住抬手摸了摸。  
喻文波全身颤了一下，姜承録笑得无声。  
如此坦诚又真实。  
他承认他爱上了喻文波。即使他眼中的喻文波，总有一种异想天开的愚蠢，即使他们不久后就将在战场上相见。  
可他不会试图去改变喻文波，正如喻文波也改变不了他一样。


End file.
